


Keep Me, I'm Yours

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Gang, Biker Kylo Ren, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Cock, Name Calling, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Tucked away inside this special place, this small apartment, you and Kylo lounge. You’re in bed, tucked against one another, sighing into each other’s embrace. A lazy afternoon, such a feat only possible because of Kylo’s ownership of his own shop – he gets to make his hours, he gets to make the rules. And today, this moment, the rules are all about you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Keep Me, I'm Yours

Tucked away inside this special place, this small apartment, you and Kylo lounge. You’re in bed, tucked against one another, sighing into each other’s embrace. A lazy afternoon, such a feat only possible because of Kylo’s ownership of his own shop – he gets to make his hours, he gets to make the rules. And today, this moment, the rules are all about you.

You’re both naked, huddled together under the covers. It rains outside, but you aren’t upset about it. Somewhere in the kitchen there’s a leak that Kylo can’t seem to fix, which frustrates him to no fucking end because really he’s good at fixing shit, he should be able to fix a leak. He hears the steady drip drop drip of the leak and groans, and you grin.

“Don’t.” You start, tightening your arms around him where you’re resting your head on his chest.

“It’s gonna drive me batshit.” Kylo huffs out, although he doesn’t make a move to get up. He lifts a hand, smooths it down the back of your head, caresses the base of your skull.

You hum and press a kiss to the dip between his hard pecs.

“Let me distract you then.” You smile, your kisses slowing, growing more heated, trying to get him to pick up what you’re putting down.

If the hard press of his cock against your stomach is anything to go by, he does.

“Baby, please?” He groans as you sit up, as you settle yourself straddling across the breadth of his body.

His hands tap lightly on your knees where they dig into the soft mattress, particles of nothing floating in errant beams of sunlight that break through the clouds. One such beam illuminates your stomach, and he traces the shape of it with his fingers, makes you shiver.

“What do you want?” You ask, your hips shifting and rubbing against his thigh. You’re already growing wet for him, although really, when are you not?

“Make yourself come on my cock.” He says softly as he tucks his arms behind his head, those delicious tattoos that wrap around his biceps flexing, making your mouth water.

You grin, bite at your lips, because oh you were hoping he’d say such a thing.

You’ve already fucked twice today, and it’s not even two o’clock, barely after lunch. He had cooked for you in his underwear, whipped up something easy for the two of you to eat out on the balcony before the rain had set in. You’d been in a bra and he hadn’t given a shit, no one was around to see you anyway, scared away by the thunderclouds that had not yet broken.

Now though, the underwear was discarded, and you stretched happily across his lap and relaxed your hips so that his length wouldn’t be such a challenge. It had been a real fucking challenge in the beginning, when you had started having sex, he cock was just too big. But now, now now now you sink your pussy down onto him easily, the two of you letting out a happy sigh.

“Fuck baby,” He breathes, reaching for a cigarette and lighting up in the bedroom, looking at you through hooded lids as he sighs and moans a little, “Your pussy’s so pretty.”

He likes it like this sometimes, likes to just let you get yourself off. Likes to let you do what you want, likes to watch you unravel. He’ll fuck you hard later – he fucked you hard for breakfast, frankly – but this is something softer, something sweeter.

“You like that?” You moan softly, sultry, hips rolling against his as you hum, “Like how I take your big dick?”

His cock fills your cunt up right to the very brim, you can feel the head of his dick nudging at your cervix and you have to lift yourself up and reposition yourself a little with careful thrusts so that you don’t accidentally knock it hard. You can feel the curve of him pushing at your walls, as your body opens up and yields to him, lets him slide through your folds.

“I should keep you like this all day,” He’s so serious, even as flush blotches across his stomach, his dick twitching inside you, hips wanting to buck up. Instead he keeps his arms behind his head and muses, “My little cockwarmer, my slut. Keep me hard inside this hot cunt.”

You bend your back and rest your hands on your knees, a delicious arch that has your tits on display. He likes to grab them, and you love it when he does, so you invite him to take a handful. He smirks around his cigarette and knows what you’re playing at, tweaks one of your nipples hard and makes you moan, makes you chuckle out at his playfulness.

“Mmmm Kylo,” You gasp and sigh losing yourself in pleasure that you steal from his body, as you work yourself into a rhythm that’s got you sweating ever so slightly, “I would, I’d sit here all day, make me come until I pass out from it.”

Riding Kylo is easy, and you can’t help but think that you don’t need a bike of your own, not when he’s so hot and thick and strong underneath you. Why feel the roar of an engine when you can experience the rumble of his moans as your cunt clenches around his cock and squeezes tight, a vice that traps him there as you bounce on his lap?

“Fuck baby say that again.” Kylo groans, as you move faster and faster, as you chase the buzz that’s starting to set your nerves alight.

“Keep me on your cock, keep me, I’m yours.” You moan, and he sucks in a breath, watching watching watching. 

When you do come, it’s not with some dramatic gasp or fireworks behind your eyelids. It’s not theatrical, or loud. But it is an extraordinary feeling, like being with Kylo always is. The warmth that spreads from the base of your spine tingles through you, and your body tenses for a moment with pleasure before going weak with it, weak with love.

“C’mere.” He murmurs, stubs out the cigarette and collects you in his arms.

He brings you forward and rolls you under him so he can thrust a few times into your wet wet wet pussy, comes inside you with a soft little grunt that has his face all pinched up for a moment, before he too is wrapped in the warm embrace of bliss.

You chuckle together, that dreamy afterglow buzzing in your skull, and you think to yourself that you can’t even hear the drip of the leak anymore. In any case, one thing is certain as the rain gently slopes down the windowpanes – Kylo can go for rides all he likes, as long as you can go for yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:
> 
> heyooo, it's biker!kylo obsessed anon here again~ I hope my ask makes it in time, but I've been thinking a lot about daily life with biker!kylo and would just love some HC or maybe a short fluff piece about just lying in bed with him, in like dusty, a little run down brooklyn room because idk, that's just been my mood this whole quarantine time


End file.
